Last Quest
by thranduil grl84
Summary: Sequel to Returning to Erebor. Takes place during LotR. MPREG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DO NOT OWN! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!


_**A/N**_

 _ **FA 491-THRANDUIL BORN/15 WHEN DORIATH FELL IN FA 506/96 WHEN SECOND AGE BEGINS/3537 WHEN THIRD AGE BEGINS/6555 WHEN FELLOWSHIP SETS OUT/6556 WHEN SAURON'S REIGN ENDED.**_

In the year 3018 of the Third Age, Lord Elrond of Rivendell called forth a meeting, a meeting in which to discuss the fate of the world, the fate of Men, Elves, Dwarves and any other being that resides in Middle Earth.

All this brought about the reappearance of a Cursed Ring, one others was hoping to destroy, and others still want to use; that of the One Ring.

Men of different races sat around the table; Dwarves, Elves, Men, and a couple of Hobbits (Frodo and Bilbo).

However, a lone female sat on the side of the Elves, causing some of the Dwarves to wonder why a lass was there.

Bilbo however, kept sneaking glances at her, having a feeling as to who she was, as did Legolas.

A few minutes later and Gimli couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Why are you here lass? Tis no place for a Lady."

She chuckled, covering her mouth, "forgive me Master Dwarf, but for some reason I find that a bit offensive. However, Master Elrond would like to begin."

He (Elrond) sent a mock glare at her, causing her to chuckle again before he became serious and began the meeting. She quickly settled, still getting stares from Men and Dwarves, while the Elves knew who she is, as did the Hobbits.

When Gandalf stood towards the end of the meeting and spoke the Dark Tongue, the Elf Lady grabbed her head and, grabbing her staff, slammed it hard into Gandalf's head, causing her hood to fall. "Olórin! You fool! You knew I was here and yet still you speak the Dark Language, knowing how I'd react to it! Idiot!" She slammed her staff into his head again before sitting, her head in her hand.

Gandalf sighed, rubbing his head, before he stood and walked to her, lifting her head, causing everyone present to gasp as they saw blood coming from her eyes and nose. "Forgive me child."

She waved him off and leaned her head back to stop the blood flow. Elrond then continued the meeting, though he did send her worried glances every once in a while.

As soon as Frodo volunteered to take the Ring, Bilbo began to protest.

"Bilbo..." was heard and all of them turned to the lone woman, the dwarves in anger at the disrespect of their Lord Consort. "Calm yourself."

"But..." she raised a hand, placing it over her heart, "I am going with him, Bilbo, lad. He shan't be alone until it's truly time for him to be parted."

Bilbo was silent, "this is what you meant by one more task to do before meeting your One?"

She inclined her head slightly, not wanting blood to run again, "it is."

He nodded but stayed silent afterwards.

Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Glóin, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, and Sam all volunteer to go as well.

Elrond then called the meeting to an end, and those not part of the Fellowship departed, after saying their goodbyes, gone to report to their Kings (in the Dwarves and Elves Part), and the Steward of Gondor.

Elrond brought a rag and water, and wetting the rag, gently wiped at her face. "Thank you My Lord Elrond. I was about to do that myself, after I hit Gandalf again of course."

He chuckled, "of course." He quieted, "how fare thee, Kago...excuse me Noreth?"

She glared at him. "I am well, when people do not use a name I haven't used in several millennia."

He chuckled, "you shouldn't be ashamed of the where you came from."

"I'm not" she hissed before turning her attention to Bilbo. She held her arms open and the dwarves were getting ready to attack, except Bilbo flew into her arms, and Glóin held them back.

She wrapped her arms around him, "Bilbo..."

He squeezed, "I've missed you Noreth."

"Missed you as well." She pulled back and looked him over, chuckling, "I see you followed my advice and told him."

Bilbo chuckled, "yes I did that right after you left. I've four fauntlings at home and another one the way."

"Then you ought to be on your way home, no? Can't have your dwarf worrying over you..." she trailed off.

"He's fine Kagome," spoke Legolas, finally.

She nodded and sent him a small smile, not seeing the looks she was getting from the others of the group.

"Who is fine?" questioned Gandalf, curious, with the others nodding.

"Her One," they inhaled, knowing it must be torture for her.

"How long have you known who your One is child?" asked Elrond, worried.

She thought for a moment before replying, slowly, "6,540 year."

They gasped, "why didn't you go to him?" questioned Elrond, outraged and shocked, while also worried.

She sighed, "because while he is my One, I am his Second. I have always known I would be his Second, thus I stepped aside and tortured myself when he sent the invitation to his Bonding."

Elrond took her into his arms, "it must have been torture."

She clutched at him, "it has been, especially seeing his son, and him on the day the Dwarves regained Erebor."

He pulled back, shocked, as he put the pieces together, "Th..."

She covered his mouth. "Yes, but I have one more thing to do before he and I are ready to meet, officially, my lord." Her eyes went to Frodo and he nodded, understanding without her needing to say what she meant.

She pulled away from Elrond and went to Frodo, kneeling down at his height, "hello, young one. My name is Noreth, although some people, like your Uncle Bilbo and a few Elves, and the stupid Grey Wizard know me by a different name..."

"Kagome..." he replied to which she nodded, curious. "Uncle Thorin used to tell stories of how An Elven lady with White Hair and Purple Eyes changed the outcome of the War to regain Erebor."

At that the dwarves silenced themselves, as they too realized that it could be truth.

"Well, I didn't do much little one. All I did was heal..."

"Both Earth and Man," Legolas interjected, "while also using both sword and staff to fend off the invading army."

"And healing three mortally wounded Dwarves; one of which is the King, the other two his nephews," said Bilbo.

"While also defeating fifty Orcs without moving from your spot by the Kings side," spoke Glóin, shocking his son.

She chuckled, embarrassed and waved her hand, however, Gandalf pulled her up. "You think you don't deserve the praise they give you? Did you forget that I too was there and saw you?"

She pulled away from him, "more like it's embarrassing. Excuse me gentlemen, I'm retiring to my room." With that, she turned and walked away, only looking back to see Legolas running after Frodo. With a sad smile, she entered her room and killed the lights, laying on her bed and sighing, "Thranduil, soon, my love. Just stay alive until then..."

With that, she fell asleep.

Two months later, and the Fellowship was ready to go. Elrond gave a speech and they were on their way, heading towards the Misty Mountain, but Sarumen detected them and they turned around to go through Moria.

They got to the gate and Gandalf randomly began to spout off passwords, causing Kagome to roll her eyes, which the Fellowship saw.

"You think you can do better?" sneered Boromir.

She glared at him, before speaking, "Mellon," causing a rumble to sound as the doorway opened, surprising the Fellowship, however, they didn't like the arrows and swords pointed at them, to which caused Kagome to laugh.

The dwarf startled before lowering their weapons, "My Lord Balin, it's the _Angelus Custos_!"

The company arched a brow at that and the elderly dwarf came out. "Lady Noreth! How pleasant to see you once more."

She covered her mouth, and bowed her head, "My Lord Balin...may I introduce the Fellowship of the Ring."

The Dwarf immediately sobered, "So you spoke truth then, another Baggins out of the Shire on an adventure."

She inclined her head, "indeed."

He shook his head, "well enter, enter!" She chuckled, but took Legolas' arm when he offered it.

" _Angelus Custos_?" questioned Gandalf curiously.

Balin replied, "oh yes, when we set out to reclaim Moria in 2989, there were but a few Orcs about and a pile of mostly ash, just the head left unmarked," he waved his hand upwards, and they looked to see the head of a Balrog mounted on the wall. "The only way we could identify someone had gotten to it was a pulsing pink arrow laying in the ashes."

"Damn, I knew I forgot something," Kagome said, smiling at Balin.

He returned it before continuing, "then five years after that, the darkness wanted the Mountain back and sent trolls, goblins, and Orcs. We were losing, we were about to be decimated, then all of a sudden a pink arrow came flying through the crowd, and the Orcs fell. Then came a fast moving sword, decimating the remaining forces. And in the middle of it all? Stood a white haired, purple eyed beauty. We were going to send word to our King, but I suppose we got distracted in rebuilding and repairing, and mining, or in Ori's case, writing the events."

She blushed, before coughing, "well, I liked the dwarves, for the most part, when they weren't breaking my Hobbit. I especially liked how Bilbo had them escape from Mirkwood."

Balin, Glóin, and Frodo laughed at that, making the rest of the Fellowship curious, "And how did he have them escape?" questioned Aragorn.

She chuckled, but Frodo answered, "he made them climb into empty wine barrels and sent said barrels into the river below."

The others chuckled, as they tried to imagine.

"It was very amusing, seeing thirteen dwarves free falling into the river, and then Bilbo, the lad, had to follow after, luckily one of the dwarves grabbed him, else he would've drowned" Kagome said, patting Frodo on the back.

Balin cleared his throat, back to the serious topic, "how soon do you have to leave?"

They exchanged looks, and Gandalf said, "six days at the maximum. We need to finish this quest as quickly as possible."

Balin nodded and they all followed him as he went and set about getting them a few rooms ready, to which Kagome said, "Frodo will room with me Balin."

He arched a brow, as did the others, save Boromir, who was eating. She looked between Frodo and Boromir and back again, before looking at the ring and back to Boromir then Frodo.

Understanding dawned in their expressions as they realized that Boromir still wants the ring.

"Very well, Noreth," with that they got every thing ready and settled in, eating a decent meal, and having a merry time.

As the groups retired, Kagome and Frodo went the opposite direction, "Miss Noreth?"

She sent him a smile, "It's alright, Frodo, I have my own rooms here in case I ever came back. I'm an honored guest."

"And I'm staying with you?" he questioned.

She stopped and knelt, "yes Frodo, you're staying with me as I can protect you, both from the rings influence and any who want to take it..."

"You mean Boromir..."

She looked startled but then smiled, "yes. He thinks that it can help, but powerful artifacts can not be used to help, only to harm."

"How do you know?" he asked.

Her smile widened, "Ah such a good little observer. Come, we'll talk about it when we get to my quarters."

Unbeknownst to them, they were being followed by two dwarves (Glóin and Gimli), a Man (Aragorn), and an elf (Legolas).

A few more turns here and there and they finally entered the room, the quartet following silently.

She sat down, and Frodo sat a distance away, "you do not have to worry about me wanting the Ring Frodo, even if I did, I couldn't as my power, that one Balin was saying, calling pink, it would make me try to cleanse the ring, and in turn kill me. Anyways, I don't want it. As I said, objects of power can not be used to help. You wanted to know why, how I know that? It's simple. Back before Man came to be, before this world was created, there lived another world. A world much different from this one, though a name in common, it was called Earth. How do I know this, do you wonder? That is also simple. I once lived on it. I wasn't an Elf at the time, I was but of the race of Man, with a special ability..."

"The pink thing," he commented, riveted.

She nodded, looking pleased, "yes, that pink thing. Lets see, I was but fifteen years when my own adventure began. I had been about to go to a learning district when my brother wanted my help. Our cat was in the well house and he was afraid to go in there. However it wasn't a cat that was in there but a darkness that had been sealed away, for five hundred years. Now, in that world, the being was called a Yōkai, however the only Common Tongue Translation would be demon, spirit, or monster.

Anyways, so this Yōkai had been bound to inside the well and she wanted out, and wanted something of importance, an object of power..." and she continued explaining about her adventure.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, "how did you get here?"

She smiled at him, "well, my gods are not coldhearted, they knew I would never meet my One there so the sent me and a few of my companions here, knowing that Earth would be destroyed. Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, Sango, Shiori, Hakaku and Ginta are all in The Undying Lands, they are the Kings there."

"And your Elf form?"

She sat thinking on it for a few moments, "As I said they are not cruel, Frodo, so they had already decided that they would make my One an Elf, seeing as how I am the Eternal Guardian of the Cursed Bauble, so they changed me to where I can be with an Elf without taking their immortality." She stood and stretched, "now rest Frodo." She tucked him in and went over to her own bed, but before she got too far, he asked sleepily, "what happened to InuYasha?"

She paused but spoke, "he went to Hell with Kikyo."

With that said, he fell to sleep, peaceful for once since the quest began.

"Go to bed Legolas, Glóin, Gimli, Aragorn. The Dwarves will be having a feast and games for us in the Morning."

With that said, leaving behind a surpised quartet, she went to bed, and fell to sleep, dreaming of her Thranduil.

Over the next six days of rest, the quintet thought of her tale and began to wonder how she could have survived so long being alone.

On the last day the dwarves held a feast and then they were off, heading further and further southeast; first to Lórien, then down towards Angonath, where they parted ways, Kagome giving Frodo something to resist temptation, a pouch to place it in.

She kissed his head and ordered him to go, to which he did, with Sam following after him as the horn of Gondor called out.

The group hurried toward the sound, only to realize that they were too late to save Boromir. Days passed, as they tracked the Uruk-hai who had taken Merry and Pippin and through the forest, to Rohan, to Isengard, and the rest of the way to the Black Gates, where she called upon her allies and they called upon there's, while Sam and Frodo continued their own journey, running into Gollum along the way, who lead them to the mountain, only wanting the ring for himself.

Thus it was the day that Man, Elves, and Dwarves fought side by side once more.

The battle was raging at the base of the mountain, Orcs, Uruk-hai, Nazgul, Men, Elves, and Dwarves all losing their lives, whilst inside the mountain, a pair of Hobbits and a Stoor were fighting over a ring, when said Stoor heard a voice in his head, " _Sméagol_ , _you've been misbehaving, why would you want to do such a thing? You used to be such a good boy..."_

However, he tuned back into the present and noticed the ring soaring through the air and jumped after it, yelling, "NO" however, it fell over the cliff, as did Sméagol.

On the Battlefield, a white haired woman stood, battling down the numbers of enemies, and saw from the corner of her eye, her beloved Thranduil, falling unconscious. "NO!" she screamed, and slammed her staff on the ground, pink light flaring up and knocking back anything with purity of heart and soul, while disintegrating those of darkness.

She then hurriedly went to Thranduil's side, yelling for Gandalf to send the Eagles to the Mountain, as Frodo and Sam were still on it. She knelt down beside her beloved, to see he still breathed, and was only surprised attacked.

Legolas hurried to her side, as did a few of his guards, before Kagome leaned her head against his and said, "we really need to stop meeting like this beloved."

She passed out, not hearing the outrage of his elven guards, or Legolas silencing them.

As she slept, Thranduil had questioned Bilbo and Elrond but neither gave him answers, so he wanted them to send her his way when she woke.

Days later, she woke to find herself back in Rivendell, Frodo and Sam by her side, with Legolas, Glóin and Gimli. "Are you well lassie?"

She threw her legs over the side, "I am Master Dwarf" and she stood slowly, accepting Legolas' aid as she went.

She stretched while Legolas said, "my father wants you to come to Mirkwood. He remembers you from Erebor."

She inclined her head, "may I escort Frodo home first?"

Legolas thought for a moment before nodding, "I don't see why not. You're not walking are you?"

She shook her head, "no, I'll take one of the Eagles, you want to fly Frodo?'

He nodded, hesitantly. "When will we go?"

"As soon as I'm dismissed, I think" she replied to which a voice said, "which is at any time you feel like it."

She turned to find Elrond, Aragorn, and Arwen in the doorway. She moved forward and hugged them, one by one, pressing kisses to Aragorn and Arwen's forehead while speaking softly, no one able to hear her.

"What did you do?" asked Gimli, curious.

"Renewed their immortality," she answered before waving to Frodo, who hugged those who went with him and followed Kagome out, being helped onto the back of the Eagle.

A few hours later, the people of Erebor were shocked to see an Great Eagle flying towards them and Nori warned Thorin, who had people waiting for them.

As it came closer to the ground a head popped out over the wing and Frodo called, "Uncle Thorin!"

To which his breath hitched, relief flooding through him as his beloved's nephew was well.

The Eagle landed an both figures jumped off the bird, the latter patting its head and sending it on its way. "King Thorin, I was sent to escort Master Frodo home."

He inclined his head, "thank you" he said, before Kagome was tackled by an excited pregnant Hobbit. "KAGOME!"

She chuckled and patted his head, "I am well Bilbo, as is Frodo..."

"Come, come dine with us..."

She shook her head apologetically, "I would but I have somewhere to be."

Bilbo pouted but with curiosity in his eyes.

She elaborated slightly, "it's time."

He looked confused before understanding dawned in his and Thorin's eyes. "You go to see your elf," Thorin stated.

She chuckled, giddy, "more like answering a summon. I just wanted to make sure Frodo got home safely and no detours before heading there. Legolas should be there by then as well."

He nodded, "go then. Off with you, but do come visit soon."

She nodded, vibrating with excitement, causing those who know why to chuckle. She then took off running, waving behind her while she could before dodging and weaving through the Forest, slowing as she came to the gateway, hours later.

She calmed and straightened herself out before a guard grabbed her and dragged her before the king, her Thranduil.

He looked forward and saw the woman looking down, "are you armed? If so, hand them over."

She did as told, handing them instead to Legolas though, getting a head shake and a slight smirk.

"Who are you? Why were you at Erebor?"

She answered, still looking down, "I am known as Noreth. I was at Erebor to help my friend and keep his One from killing him."

His brow arched, "you mean the Hobbit?" at her nod, he asked, "how do you know him?"

"It was 2911-2912 during the Fell Winter, he lost both his parents and I was wandering in that area."

He nodded, not that she saw it. "Why is it that you seem familiar with me?" he then demanded, "and look at me when I ask you something."

She lifted her head, "Why am I familiar with you? Tis simple really, my King."

He lifted a brow, while saying, "Oh?"

She then lifted her head and looked him in the eyes, and he seemed to get lost, the air forced from his lungs. The guards were about to rush forwards to apprehend her, but Legolas waved them back to their positions, to which they reluctantly did.

After a few minutes of staring into her eyes, he shook his head and stated, "you are my Second."

The audience inhaled sharply, causing them to drift back to the present, even as Kagome said, "Just as you are my First."

He looked at her abruptly, but she was back to looking at her feet. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and swept her hair back before looking up. "Just as I said my King."

"Leave us," he ordered his guards, to which they reluctantly did. He then went back to the topic at hand. "How am I your first, when you are my Second?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure my King, perhaps it's because I met you before I met my Other or perhaps I was given but one."

"And how long has it been since you've known?" he asked curious as to how long she's known of him.

She exchanged glances with Legolas before answering, "6,540 years."

He gaped at her, not comprehending. "How did you survive? Cause I thought surviving living three thousand years without my First was hard, but with my Only?"

She gave a sad smile, "'twas hard, I won't deny that. Many a times I had to stop myself from coming here to see you, after you settled here that is."

"And when did we first met?" he asked, curious, not wanting to do the math in his head.

She chuckled, "you were but 15 and it was during the Fall of Doriath. I was visiting some friends, when the attack came unexpectedly."

He thought back but couldn't remember seeing her.

She chuckled, knowing what he was trying to find, "I was already at the entrance at the time of the attack beginning..."

"She was also at your Bonding to mother..." Legolas said, then held up his hands as his father looked at him curiously, and Kagome glared at him.

"How so?" he asked, knowing he didn't know of any white haired guests.

"I had a different disguise back then, that I still use every once in a while. May I?" to which he nodded, wanting to see this disguise she wore to his wedding.

Her hair turned black with hints of blue, her eyes became a sapphire blue, her height shrank a couple of inches, and still she made his breath catch. "Why would you torture yourself so?"

"Because you have someone who was always meant to be borne, not of my blood, but that of his mother," she replied looking at Legolas.

He followed her gaze and sighed, "I take it you know one another."

Both nodded, and Legolas spoke, "although she wanted nothing to do with me at first."

"Of course I didn't," she said, her hand going to her heart, rubbing it, Thranduil's gaze following, "while I knew you were needed, my head and heart was telling me that my One had lain with another, that he had his family and thus I wasn't needed. Tis why I stayed away for so long, even just 77 years ago. You were a reminder that I couldn't have my One, that I still had to help Frodo before either of us was ready to meet officially. So I did what I could to keep my sanity, I went to and from Aman and visited my friends there, travelled, visited my adopted son and his family, and went to find myself some land."

"And where did you settle?" Legolas asked.

"Pinneth GeLin, Harad, and Drúwaith Iaur." They gaped at her, causing her to cover her mouth and laugh.

"Drúwaith Iaur? As in where the Drúedain reside?" questioned Legolas.

"Yes. They're a gentle but suspicious folk who are often misunderstood due to their appearance."

They nodded, quickly, "And what are you to them?"

She cocked her head to the side, "to them or in those areas?"

Legolas thought for a moment before replying, "Both."

"To the Drúedain I am a healer of both people and Arda. I am also the one who protects them from others. In Pinneth GeLin, Harad, and Drúwaith Iaur...hmm...well to put it simply I am their Queen."

She laughed as they sputtered at her for several minutes, "truly?" asked Legolas.

She took a moment to gain control before speaking, amusement in her voice, "yes. My 'Kingdom' is different from others though."

"How so?" he asked curious, Thranduil silently watching them.

"Well, for one thing there are multiple races in that area. Example, the Drúedain inhabit Drúwaith Iaur, Harad is slowly being inhabited by Hobbits, Ents, and Elves, as the trees have been returning since I arrived there. Pinneth GeLin however has Dwarves and also a few Men and Hobbits. Okay well each race has a...hmm...lets go with 'steward' who is in charge either while I'm not there or for minor catastrophes, such as house damage. Anything major, like the Ents going to war with the Dwarves, would be brought to my attention. Then I am also their healer. However, Men are not allowed near Drúwaith Iaur."

"Why not?" Legolas asked.

She sighed "because the Rohirrim hunt them for sport, child."

He inhaled sharply, eyes wide. "Do they really?"

"Yes, and I have been doing my best to counter it...hmm, mayhaps I should talk to Aragorn about that..." she fell silent, contemplating. She shook herself before turning her attention to Thranduil and Legolas, again.

Legolas frowned and questioned, "Were you injured, K..Noreth?"

Thranduil noticed the slip and raised a brow at her, wanting her to explain.

She sighed and snatched her staff back, bringing it gently down onto Legolas' head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he cried out.

"That was for getting that cursed name started again. I have rarely gone by that name since the elves arrived in this area."

"And what name was that?" questioned Thranduil.

"The one I was born with." At his confused look, she heaved a heavy sigh and gave a short description of what she told Frodo.

All was silent for a time before Thranduil broke it, "I see. And they decided to give you an Elf as your One to match your lifetime?"

"Yes," she replied calmly, not showing the nerves she was feeling.

"And no one caught your attention?"

She shook her head, "No, I wanted none but my One."

He sat in silence for a moment before ordering Legolas to leave them.

"Father..."

"Leave us Legolas, so we might get to know one another."

He nodded, but Kagome pulled him to her and she kissed his forehead, before threatening him, "guard my weapons well, child, and I won't take it out of your hide. They're as old as I am."

He gulped but nodded, and with one last look back, left the two of them alone.

He gestured her closer, to which she came a bit closer, only for him to drag her onto his son's throne.

She swallowed thickly before trying to calm herself, but he saw the pain on her face, to which he was taken aback.

"Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, "You didn't hurt me, tis an old wound."

"Show me," he demanded pleadingly.

She looked at him strangely before rolling up the sleeve of her tunic top and there sat a bandage from the elbow upwards, disappearing under the top. He gently ran his finger up it before heading to the door, calling for Legolas and Healers Legil and Glasson, both who came swiftly, stopping at the sight before them.

Legolas hurried to her, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "your father just irritated it a bit."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

Thranduil demanded the Healers to come forward, Kagome opening up the top when told to, warm glow in her chest along with some mild irritation.

Once the last bandage fell, they noticed blackened flesh and gasped, wondering what could have caused it, but Thranduil knew and breathed, "Dragon-fire," his hand going to his face, only for Kagome to grasp it, getting outraged gasps from the healer and newly arrived guards.

"Can I feed them to the Drúedain? They annoy me with their outraged gasps, as if I have no right to touch you, when the guards were in here when you said it!"

Legolas patted her head as she glared at them, "calm yourself Noreth, your purification is swirling about you."

At that she calmed, only to get more gasps as the wound looked a bit better, just a little. She hissed, her hair rising at them, only for Thranduil to chuckle at the image, which immediately calmed her.

"I've not seen you that before, Noreth," commented Legolas, causing her to chuckle.

"That's because no one's angered me to that point in some time. I think it was when Doriath Fell that I was last angered to that degree."

Thranduil shook himself and commanded the healers check her wounds and re-bandage it, to which they did. They told of the results before Thranduil dismissed them and the guards, with Legolas reluctantly following.

Once they were alone again, Thranduil asked, "when did you face a dragon?"

She looked at him, but he wasn't looking at her and answered, "seventy-seven years."

He looked at her, astounded, "Erebor? You were injured during the regaining of Erebor and still fought in the Orc war?"

She inclined her head, "yes..."

His face hinted at anger, "They sent you in there to face a dragon..."

"No, I went in there to face the dragon so that Bilbo wouldn't have to. I went in there to face the dragon because I was the only one capable of doing so without it destroying everything, although regretfully it did destroy Laketown, but they had been evacuated for that very reason."

He was silent before asking, "and the other wound?"

"The same day as the dragon. It was a dragon claw through my shoulder."

He nodded, not saying anything.

Kagome sighed, before she stood and walked toward him, startling him. "I am well, My King, and still here. It was a bit reckless of me, but I knew I would survive it. Bilbo or the others wouldn't have survived it."

He gently gathered her to him and held her, "I am allowed to worry. I just found out my Second One was facing off with a dragon whilst there were fourteen others around, waiting outside."

She lightly held him for a moment, in paradise, before she pulled away and gently ran her fingers over the side of his face, where he too had dragon-fire scars.

He stiffened, but she spoke softly, "It was agony to feel. My bond to you was open but yours to me wasn't. I couldn't find you, I wanted so badly to try to heal the damage done to you, but I knew we couldn't meet. You had to have Legolas before we could meet."

She closed her eyes and leaned against Thranduil's chest, leaving him floundering, before he wrapped his arms around her, for a few moments.

He then pulled away and gently lead her to Legolas's chair, while he sat on his own and they began to get to know one another.

A few hours later, Legolas came by only to find them in deep conversation.

He smiled softly before he cleared his throat, softly.

Thranduil jerked before turning, "what is it son?"

"Dinner is ready, father, Kagome."

She heaved a long suffering sigh before she stood, Thranduil following suit, gently grabbing her arm and pulling her forward, linking arms with her and escorting her to the dining hall, where the guards were seated in one section and the Royal family in another. Thus where Legolas, Kagome and Thranduil were heading.

Soon after they were seated, they were served and ate.

Thranduil then lead Kagome to a room near his, but not his.

She bid him a goodnight before bravely, she placed a small kiss to his cheek and headed in.

Thranduil's hand rose to his cheek and he shook his head, before going to his own room.

The following days, they spent all their time getting to know one another, in between Thranduil's kingly duties.

After a week had passed, Kagome headed to Gondor, to deal with the Rohirrim.

After she was announced, she gave a small bow to Aragorn (aka Elessar) and Arwen, and waited to be addressed.

"What can I do for you my lady Noreth?" he questioned, eyes on her, worried.

"I require your assistance in something, Lord of Gondor," was her response.

He arched a brow but waved her to a seat. "What help can I be to you?"

She lifted her head and said, "the Rohirrim hunt those under my protection. I have done what I can to keep them safe but it doesn't always work."

He sat forwards, "and what or whom are they hunting?"

Her eyes tightened, "the Drúedain."

His eyes widened slightly, as did Arwen's.

"Why would you protect them?" questioned Arwen at the same time Aragorn asked, "why do they hunt them?"

Her eyes narrowed but she answered, semi-calmly, "I protect them because no one else does, and they are misunderstood due to their appearances-which is the reason they are hunted."

"Their appearance is the reason they are hunted?" he questioned, to which she nodded. "And where do they inhabit?"

"Brethil, Númenor, Drúwaith Iaur, and Drúadan Forest," she replied.

He sat back and thought. "And what do you want me to do?"

She shrugged, "get the Rohirrim to leave them alone, give them their own area to inhabit where no one can go without their permission."

He tilted his head to the "it has merit, I will think on it, Lady Noreth."

She inclined her head, "very well, King Elessar."

He inclined his head before moving off the formal matter, "How are you lady?"

She chuckled, "I am fine."

"And your One?" he questioned, causing Arwen to relax, knowing she had a One.

"Waiting for me to return to him."

He arched a brow, "and where are you meeting him?"

She arched a brow at him, "at his home."

He arched a brow further, "he let you come on your own?"

She chuckled, "of course, he is a King himself, Aragorn, and thus he has a duty to his people."

Arwen arched a brow at the King bit, wondering who her One could be.

Aragorn chuckled "of course, Thranduil also has to deal with the dwarves, does he not?"

Arwen's eyes widened at that and she couldn't help but splutter.

Kagome/Noreth chuckled, "yes however, today he's sent me to deal with it so we can have later to get to know one another still. He has only knoen I was his Second for a week, the jerk had to go and get himself knocked out during the Battle." She huffed, and Aragorn chuckled,

She stood, and they did too, and Kagome said, "I suppose I best get going, if I want to get to the dwarves before Thranduil sends someone to get me."

He chuckled before nodding, and waving her off.

She bowed her head and left, heading towards a large clearing before calling for a Great Eagle, to which she hitched a ride to Erebor.

Sometime later, she landed and gave her thanks to the Eagle before taking off inside of Erebor, knocking on the Entrance, to which a startled Dwalin opened it, "hello Master Dwarf, is Bilbo and Frodo about?"

He nodded and allowed her entrance, leading her to the library, where the two Hobbits were.

He cleared his throat, before announcing to them, "a guest for you Master Bilbo, Master Frodo" he then stepped out of the doorway and Kagome appeared, "hello my little Hobbits."

Frodo cried out and ran to her, giving her a big hug, "Miss Noreth Kagome!"

She chuckled and hugged him back, before picking him up and heading to Bilbo, who was struggling to get up. She placed Frodo down and went to Bilbo, giving him a gentle hug, "hello Bilbo."

"Kagome...you were let escape?" he questioned, to which she laughed, attracting Thorin.

"No Bilbo, he allowed me to go to Gondor to speak with Aragorn about something, then come here to visit. Knowing him, he will send someone for me soon."

Bilbo arched a brow and was going to comment but saw Thorin in the doorway. "Thorin!" he called, trying to get up again and Kagome gently helped him to his feet and watched as he flew to his beloved.

She smiled and tilted her head to him, to which he returned as he gathered his Hobbit. "I take it you're staying for dinner?"

Bilbo looked up and said, "please, please, please Kagome, say you'll stay."

She sighed and shook her head, a smile in place, "I suppose so if it's not too much problems Lord?"

He shook his head, "none at all, in fact, we're having a couple of guests."

She arched her brow and Thorin stepped out of the doorway to reveal Thranduil, Legolas, and Tauriel.

She stood and arched a brow, "you rat."

They chuckled and Legolas hugged her, "we couldn't help it, we were going to let you handle the Dwarves, but then father started going crazy, so he sent a missive asking if we could visit and whola, here we are."

Thranduil glared at him, "more like he was pacing back and forth and was worried, didn't want to wait till you returned and sent the missive to the Dwarves."

She chuckled and went to Thranduil, wrapping her arm around his, and placing a small kiss on his cheek.

He gave a small smirk before following as Thorin began leading them to the dining room, which for the night will be a stew.

"Bombur, make enough for four elves," he said, to which he received an affirmative noise.

They then went back to the library, where Thorin helped Bilbo down and Thranduil doing the same for Kagome.

"So no little one Kagome?" asked Bilbo, causing her to splutter and blush, with Thranduil and Legolas having a faint one too.

"Bilbo, I..we have only just began to get to know one another, you don't just rush into anything," he was about to interject but she continued, "you are different Bilbo, you had a year to get to know your One, my Only has only known he was so for the last week."

He frowned confused, "you have time to get to know one another, and isn't that the point?"

She chuckled, embarrassed before speaking, "Bilbo, you have to find common ground before committing to one another."

He was still confused but dropped it. "So where's your son?"

She choked, "Shippo is in Harad, as are a couple of other of my old friends, including Jinenji. They are aiding me in making the Land fertile again. It must be working to an extent as we have dwarves, hobbits, elves and Ents settling in."

Their eyes widened, "Truly?" questioned Ori, having heard.

She looked at him and nodded, "yes, it's quite odd but more and more have been coming for the last 80 years, although the dwarves are at a lower number, I suppose that's to do with Erebor being functional again."

Thorin nodded, "it's possible. Why are the dwarves settling there though?"

"It's near mountains, although one of the mountains is Mordor territory, they are near Pinneth GeLin, which is mostly mountain range."

He was silent before he nodded, "perhaps. I'll send a missive that way to see."

She cleared her throat, "I believe that some are banished."

He arched a brow before gesturing for her to continue.

"I've asked a few and they said that Thrór banished them, after he had the Arkenstone..."

He frowned but nodded, and they dropped the topic again.

Bombur came and told them that dinner was done and they set out to the Hall, where they dined and then the Elves retired, so that they could be up early to head back to Mirkwood.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek before going to her room, however, Thranduil stopped her by pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"My King..." she breathed.

He nodded, eyes light as he watched her go to her bedroom. He then went to his own.

The next morning, the four Elves woke early and headed to back to Mirkwood, Kagome sitting in front of Thranduil on Elk, who had healed from the mortal wounds, due to Kagome worrying over Thranduil.

Later that day, the quartet arrived and Legolas and Tauriel separated from their King and Kagome and Thranduil went to the throne room. Thranduil sat upon his throne and Kagome perched on his armrest.

"When do you want to Bond?" he asked unexpectedly.

She sputtered before taking a deep breath, "I don't know. The questions we need to ask ourselves and each other is...

Are we ready to be bonded to each other?

Do we want to know more about one another or do we know enough?

These are things we need to know."

"You forgot, how do we feel about each other?"

She shook her head, "I already know how I feel toward you."

He arched a brow, "well answer your questions."

She inclined her head, "am I ready to bond to you? Yes, I have been ready for that for ages. Do I want to know more about you, or is it enough?" She closed her eyes before speaking, "I have shared through the majority of your life with you, whether through our bond or through my visions. I learned to block the bond to an extent so I wouldn't feel a private moment and I blocked your thoughts so they'd belong to you alone. So no I don't need to know anything else about you."

He was shocked and silent for a few minutes before he asked, "and how you feel?"

She leant forward, eyes still closed and breathed, _Le melin Thranduil_ , to which his eyes widened.

He then took her into his arms and breathed in her ear, _Le melin Noreth_ , to which her eyes shot open and she looked him in the eyes, seeing the emotion there, bringing tears to her eyes, which he wiped away.

She chuckled watery, "now it's time for you decide, beloved."

He chuckled, "am I ready to bond with you? Considering I know you're biggest secret, that of you being Kagome, then add in the little things that I've learned, yes, I believe I am ready to bond with you. And do I feel we need to learn more about one another? Anything major about one another, we already know. I know of your other planet, you know of my scar," he said, taking her hand and touching it to the left side of his face, "you know why I didn't help the Dwarves during the Fall of Erebor, so yes I think we know enough and what we don't know we can learn along the way."

"And I already know how you feel, just as you know how I feel." She chuckled, "are we talking ourselves into bonding?"

He took her into his arms, "I suppose we are."

"When?" she questioned, nervous.

He cocked his head to the side, "give it three months, your Hobbit ought to have had his young then and had two months to get it into a habit."

She nodded, "that's something else we need to decide."

He arched a brow, "what would that be?"

She stood on her toes and whispered in his ear, "when and if we want our own children together."

He cocked his head to the side but then nodded, "yes that is something to think on."

She nodded, "best to decide before you make love to me." She got an arched brow to which she elaborated, "my King, when I said I was waiting for my One I wasn't just talking of anyone catching my attention, I was also speaking of how I hadn't lain with anyone." She kissed the corner of his mouth, "I was waiting for you." With that, she gently got out of his arms and went to the library, while he stood there in shock.

A few minutes later, and Legolas came in and saw his father in shock, "father, what's wrong?"

Thranduil shook himself out of it and said, "excuse me son, I have a little sneak to deal with."

With that, he exited the room, Legolas following, curious as to what was going on with his father.

When they arrived at the library, he noticed Kagome at about the same time Thranduil did, and walked over, Thranduil grabbing her and dragging her to his chambers.

"What was the meaning of telling me this and then walking off whilst I was in shock?" he demanded.

She arched a brow, before saying "you may want to get rid of Legolas before we continue this conversation."

With that, he looked and noticed Legolas in the room with them, "why are you here Legolas?"

"I feel the need to play referee," he stated, to which Kagome laughed.

"He's not going to kill me or torture me Legolas, we were just having a serious conversation and I walked out after shocking him. That's all. Now, go patrol or something while we talk."

He nodded warily but did as ordered.

She sat in a chair by the fireplace and nodded towards the other chair, to which Thranduil sat as well.

He then shook himself and said softly, "you've not lain with anyone?"

She shook her head, not looking at him, "no, it is as I said, I was waiting for you. And because I have not lain with someone, or had child, my body is more fertile in order to make up for it. This is why I said we needed to decide before you make love to me."

He sat in silence for a moment before standing and walking to her, kneeling beside her. He reached forward and grabbed her chin before he turned her face to him, seeing the light blush on her face.

He traced the blush with his finger, "why are you blushing? You have no reason to be embarrassed when with me."

She chuckled and tried to turn her head but he refused to allow her to do so. He slowly leant forward and pressed a small kiss to her mouth.

She gasped but he pulled away. Her hand tangled in his hair, "you're gorgeous though when you blush, though technically you're always gorgeous."

She blushed deeper and stroked his head, "you're gorgeous too," he went to protest but she continued over him, "even with the scar on your face and side."

He stayed silent, as she stroked where the scar was hidden, half his face melted away. She lifted his head and they got lost, staring into each others eyes, until it was time to dine, to which they headed out together, arms wrapped together, both with one thought, " _we're getting bonded soon_."

And so it was that three months passed quickly.

Legolas, Bilbo and the others were informed a week after that conversation.

Two weeks after they decided to commit, Kagome went to Pinnath GeLin and Harad, knowing that the Drúedain wouldn't come, and told the Dwarves, Elves, Hobbits, and Ents of the news, while also giving the Dwarves their summons and welcome backs from Thorin.

A month after it, Kagome went to Aman and told the Demons of what was happening. Though shocked, they were happy for her, so they told her that they'd be there for the event.

Two weeks after the trip to Aman, and Bilbo gave birth to their fifth prince who they named Farin.

Two weeks after Farin's birth, Thranduil met Kagome's Yōkai collection, fearing for his family jewel if he should hurt her.

1.5 Months after Farin came, the day was upon them. Thranduil was up on the platform and Sesshomaru escorted her to her beloved elf.

They were then wedded and presented, to which a loud roar sounded around them, as the audience cheered. She took his hand and dragged him along, saying "I have a present for you love" at which the crowd quieted and followed.

They gasped as they saw greenery surrounding them again.

He took her into his hold and asked, "how did you do this? When did you do this?"

She shrugged in her light blue gown. "While you were ruling your kingdom, I was working to heal the forest. I had it hidden under an illusion so I could show it to you now." She tilted her head back, and asked, "you like?"

To which he leaned down and pulled her into a deep kiss.

She chuckled and pulled back, "I'll take that as a yes." He nodded and she continued, "well the majority of it has been healed, there's still some places here and there that need a little care. So you'll probably have to change the name again."

He shook his head, "when it's completely healed I will."

She nodded her understanding and they headed back to enjoy the celebrations.

Hours later, Sesshomaru and co headed back to Aman, while Shippo and Jineji headed back to Pinneth GeLin.

The other guests then scattered, save Bilbo, who handed over Farin for a moment to go have words with Thorin, before they too scattered.

She chuckled as Thranduil guided her to his room. She sat on the edge of the bed as she waited for her beloved to be finished in the bathing room. "Have you decided yet love?"

He stuck his head out, "decided what? And come in here. We'll take a bath before going to bed."

She nodded, but answered, "on children, love. When we want to have them. Or if we want them."

He stopped undressing, having only his top off and pulled her into his arms, "we will have children, yes." She smiled at that, and he continued. "As to when, while I want nothing more than to see you round with child, I also want to have a while alone with you."

She arched her brow, "so in other words, you want to wait to have children" at his nod, she said, "good," to which he gave his own arched brows. "While I want to have your children, I also want to worship you; I want to know what makes you moan, gasp, groan, scream, what makes you harder, what makes you wild. I want to get to know you physically."

He groaned and leant down to kiss her, hard, lifting her up as he went. "Where are the herbs beloved?"

"Cabinet, love."

 **LEMON STARTS**

He nodded and went to said cabinet to get said herbs, to which he handed to her and she blended them and took them, getting water to wash the taste away.

As soon as she was done, Thranduil began to lower her dress, slipping it down her body, till she was standing bare as the day she was born. His breath hitched as his eyes roamed over her, though his mouth tightened at the sight of the bandages around her shoulder.

She snapped him out of it as she unlaced his boots and pulled off his leggings, baring him to the slightly cool air, she then grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the spring and lead him in, knowing he was mostly blind. She then grabbed his shoulder and pressed herself against him and kissed him.

He brought his arms up and wrapped them around her and kissed her back, deepening it as he went.

She moaned, and pulled back, to which Thranduil shook himself and said, "bathe first."

She arched a brow at that but did as told. She gently lathered up Thranduil's hair and rinsed it out, before then lathering up his wash cloth and bathing him gently, trying not to hit the dragon-fire scars.

He then returned the favor, bathing her hair then her, being careful of her arm and shoulder.

She leant forward and kissed the corner of his mouth, moving over his face, whispering a healing spell, long forgotten, and unknown.

He gasped as he thought he felt his face knitting back together. He then got out of the bath, with Kagome following, and ran to a mirror (or reflective surface) taking down his spells for the first time since doing so with Thorin. There sitting as evidence to his earlier feeling was a mostly healed face, a few spots of singed flesh still visible. He then checked his arm and saw it too was mostly healed. He then turned around to see his Kagome sitting on the edge of the bed, with a small smile on her face. He then stalked over to her and pounced, making her skid up the bed.

He then began leaving trails of kisses all over her face, settling one on her lips, pressing hard, swallowing her gasp as she ran her hands over his back, gripping at him tightly.

"Love you," she gasped as she arched her back as he settled to suckle on her breast, rolling the other in his hand.

He paused long enough to pull back and say, "love you too," before he settled back to his feast. He suckled, nipped, nibbled, and rolled her nipple around for a few minutes, before he went to its twin and giving it the same treatment. He then went back up and kissed her, before leaving a blazing trail, going past her breasts to her belly button, dipping into it for a while, before laving attention to her thighs and back to her privates.

He rubbed his hand against her thigh, rubbing the other against her pulsing pussy before dipping a finger just barely into her dripping heat and rubbing it against her clit. She moaned and arched, waiting for his next move. He nibbled at her belly before clenching his teeth gently around her clit, to which she released a keening cry, arching almost in half, as she came.

Thranduil released a moan at the erotic sight and settled himself to continuing to bring her pleasure.

He gently tugged on her clit, getting a inarticulate cry, and gently rubbed his finger around in her, taking them to her nipple and running them around and over her nipple, to which she cried out again, and began tugging at Thranduil.

He placed a kiss on her pubic bone before he stabbed his tongue into her, getting a bitten off scream from her as her second orgasm swam through her. "Thran...Thranduil..." she breathed, her head shaking back and forth, moans continuously falling from her kiss swollen lips as she began to thrash about as he brought her again to the brink, this time only to pull back. "Thranduil..." she breathed, to which he placed another kiss to her pubic bone and began to build her up again. He pulled back again, only to get a whine and whimper of his name.

He pressed another kiss to her clit before moving over her, settling himself between her legs, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her mouth as he slowly began to enter her. He soothed her as she began to stiffen and gently he continued till he was all the way in, and he stopped, wiping her tears before kissing her again to distract her.

Soon, she calmed beneath him and curiously rocked back then forwards, barely feeling any pain, she then arched and said, "move," to which he obliged, pulling from her depth slowly, before entering her at the same pace. Over and over again he went slowly, until finally she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders and demanded, "faster" to which he gradually began to speed up.

He snuck his hand downward and rubbed her clit, getting a moan, even as he picked up pace. She screamed as her release snuck up on her, but he kept going, bring her to one more release before he allowed himself to release, hips still moving as he emptied himself into his beloved.

He then fell to the side and pulled her to him, still nestled in her heat. She placed a kiss to his chest before laying her head on it and breathing, "I love you Thranduil of Mirkwood."

He placed a kiss to the top of her head and returned the sentiment. He then gently eased out of her and set about covering them up to rest.

 **LEMON ENDS**

Over the next few days, Kagome continued healing the forest, this time with Legolas following her, to protect her. Once she had finished, she went to Thranduil and informed him, to which he sent a scout to be sure and finding that it was healed decided that it would know be called _Eryn Lasgalen._

They newlyweds also spent quite a bit of time in their quarters, when kingly duties didn't call.

True to her words, Kagome spent the time getting to know what he likes, just as he did her.

So it was that three years passed. The majority of the Elves were heading for the Undying Lands, save for the Elves of _Eryn Lasgalen_.

The dwarves and hobbits of Erebor and Moria were all in the Gondor, when Elessar announced that the Drúedain were off limits and were to inhabit Drúadan Forest, where no one could enter without their permission. And so the Drúedain disappeared, becoming myths and legends, only those of the _Eryn Lasgalen_ knew of them still.

Still though, the beginning of the Fourth Age began and Kagome had some news she wanted to share with her Elf, his son, and his son's mate, that of Frodo Baggins, so it was that she called for a dinner to be prepared.

So it was that they had all joined her and she waited to tell the news, until after dinner.

Once the end came, she cleared her throat, getting their attention and said, "I've news for you loves." At their curious looks, she stood and went to Thranduil, who was following her with his gaze, took his hand and placed it over her stomach.

Understanding hit them, and they cheered, attracting the attention of the guards and their visitors, the Dwarves.

"What's all this racket about?" questioned Dwalin.

Kagome covered her mouth and laughed, saying, "I just told them unexpected news, was all."

The dwarves arched a brow, curious, but it was Bilbo who had a knowing smile, "You're pregnant then?"

The crowd waited in anticipation, wanting to know, to which all she did was nod.

Anther cheer spread through the crowd and Bilbo hugged her fiercely. "Glad I'm not the only one," he commented, getting silence from the dwarves, and laughs from the Elves.

Thorin then took Bilbo into his arms, "you rat. Why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged, beaming at him, "I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I couldn't help it."

Thorin shook his head but kissed him gently, with Thranduil doing the same to Kagome.

Legolas and Frodo jumped on their respective guardian and hugged them, placing a kiss on their cheeks.

And so it was 210 years after the Battle of the Ring that Aragorn and his wife, Arwen went to the Undying Lands, taking with them the majority of the remaining Elves, the elderly dwarves (the Company that Kagome gave an extended life too, inclunding Thorin) plus Bilbo and Frodo, their younguns (the eldest after Legolas-who went with Frodo-staying to rule _Eryn Lasgalen {AN this is not Kagome's and Thranduil's child. This is one that Thranduil had after Legolas with his First Mate, so Legolas's full brother}_ ) and a pregnant again Kagome.

Said woman leaned against her husband and said _Le melin Thranduil, Le melin_.

Said man wrapped his arm about her waist, hand over her stomach and said _Le melin Kagome. Le melin Noreth_.

And so they spent the time traveling just lightly talking, until a palace showed.

Kagome cleared her throat, and when all of them turned to her, she said, "Welcome home ladies and gentlemen, to the Palace of the Undying Lands-West. This is Sesshomaru's terrain, so do behave."

With that Thranduil assisted her in getting out, the others following suit and Kagome lead the way inside, only to hear a voice holler her name, to which Thranduil shielded her, making the woman pout. Kagome looked around him and saw Sango, Kanna, Kagura, and Shiori.

"Hello Sango, Kanna, Kagura, Shiori," said Kagome.

Sango continued to pout and said petulantly to Thranduil, "I wasn't going to hurt her," to which he replied, "but you would have hurt not only her but our child."

To which all the demons and company fell silent, knowing that would be so.

A red blur appeared and only because Kagome said to slow down did they notice it was Shippo.

He gently held his mother to him and breathed in her scent, to which he nodded. "So how many siblings do I have now okaa-san?"

She chuckled as she got out of his hold, "oh I think about fifteen. This little one would make sixteen."

He chuckled, and another voice interrupted, "I see you've been busy."

She chuckled but also glared at the person. "Miroku, if your hands stray to my person, I will allow my Thranduil to cut said hands off, cut them into little bitty pieces and then force feed it to you."

He gulped but snatched a hug before retreating to his wife, an elven lady named Eristil, who chuckled.

Thranduil gently took her arm and said, "shall we move this further in? My lady needs rest."

Kagome chuckled, "Thranduil, I am but four months in..."

"And you need to rest as often as possible beloved, now show us a place to settle."

She chuckled and kissed his cheek before doing as told, nodding to those who nodded to her. "Hello Aniki" she said as a shadow appeared on the opposite wall.

Said man stood and looked her over, "you look well."

She smiled at him, "I am. I trust you remember Thranduil?"

He nodded and walked over to her, gave her a hug and lead her to a seat, noticing the scent of pregnancy on her.

Thranduil inclined his head and sat beside her, the others filling in other seats.

"Was the trip alright?"

She nodded, leaning against Thranduil. "It was. A bit tiresome though."

The other nodded.

He nodded and sent them to a room to rest, only Kagome and Thranduil weren't ready to rest.

"Beloved? Make love to me?" she asked, to which he blinked.

"You sure?" to which she nodded, "I want to feel you, and it's not like they don't already know what we get up to. How else would I be pregnant then?" She patted the bed beside her, "I want you to make love to me. I want to feel you in me."

He nodded and stalked to her, relieving himself of his clothes as he went, until he stood before her, bare as the day he was borne, only for her to quickly join him.

 **LEMON**

He gently laid her on the bed, and took a moment to take on the sight of her sprawled over the bed, with nothing covering her, until he decided that he was ready to blanket over her.

He gently massaged her breasts, asking "any discomfort?" to which she shook her head. He nodded before taking said breast gently into his mouth, loving her arching into it and moaning, as he suckled and nipped and pulled on her hardened nipple, before moving to the twin and giving it the same treatment, before leaving a blazing trail down her body, massaging her thighs, before moving upwards to massage her core, his fingers coming away slick before he tapped said fingers against her clit, to which she cried out and he continued to massage her, before he brought his mouth down on her and lapped at her dripping wet pussy and her pulsing clit.

He then pinched said clit and cleaned her as she came, screaming his name. He then built her back up before he gently entered her, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He pulled out and thrust back in, enjoying the way her silken walls squeezed him, with her thrashing her head about, her legs and arms tightening around him.

She then brought her mouth to his and kissed him deeply, moaning as he hit that sweet spot before breaking away and kissing down his neck to his chest and back up again, nibbling on his ear, making him move faster and harder.

She moaned before stiffening as her orgasm washed through her, pulling his from him as well. He continued thrusting, bringing her back up before letting her come again, over and over, until both were worn out, and they collapsed, Thranduil getting the covers over them, while still nestled in his beloved. "Le melin" they breathed before falling to sleep.

The next morning, Kagome woke before him and, after sneaking out of his grasp, went to relieve herself, wash up and rejoin him, all the while having plans for her beloved.

She sat on her haunches, observing him, before slowly uncovering him and taking in her fill before she set to work driving him crazy.

She pressed teasing kisses to his mouth, over his face, nibbled his ears, before going back down, leaving kisses on the way, before lightly tugging on his nipples. He moaned and shifted, but stayed sleeping.

She chuckled under her breath before she left marks on his chest, heading lower still, to a half interested cock.

She took said cock into hand, and rubbed along it, brushing the sensitive underside, causing it to grow before she abruptly, with eyes latched onto half-awake ones, swallowed it whole.

Thranduil jolted all the way awake and moaned, arching his back at the feel of her mouth on him. She held him down and hollowed out her cheeks, all the while her hand went to play with his nipples, while the other played with her pussy, getting it dripping wet.

He moaned as he saw where her hand was, and at the erotic sight presented to him, so when she pulled away, he moaned in disappointment, only to cry out as she impaled herself on him, her fingers that she used to play with herself at his lips.

He took said fingers into his mouth, groaning at the taste of her before he removed them, and used them to trace a path over the breasts, down to the clit, which he had her gently begin to work.

Her back arched and she moaned, loud and long, as he began to thrust into her, meeting her own thrusts. All too soon she sped up, Thranduil following suit and then she exploded, dragging her Thranduil with her.

She collapsed over top him, panting, and traced patterns on his chest as she calmed. She then chuckled, drawing a gasp from Thranduil as they were still connected.

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to Thranduil's mouth, "good morning my beloved."

He chuckled, getting a moan from Kagome, and replied, "good morning." He then gently pulled from her and allowed them to catch their breath before he went to collect some bathing supplies, setting to work in making it comfortable for her and carried her to the bath, hissing as the heat hit their sensitive privates.

Sighing, she leaned back into his chest as he gently bathed her, and she in turn returned the favor. " _Le melin_ " they said simultaneously, to which they chuckled and got out of the bath, dressing and going to face the day.

And so it was the way they lived, the Company living on for a millenia, thanks to Kagome making it so, and having plenty more young while awaiting the day where they could return to Middle Earth, and it still be peaceful place.

Frodo and Legolas had 20 young ones, while Bilbo and Thorin had 40. Kagome and Thranduil had 24 and continued to have more.

And they lived happily ever after till the end of their days.

 **THE END**


End file.
